


Two-Face

by AMNigma



Series: Luktober [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dark!Luka, F/M, Luka's a mobster, Luktober (Miraculous Ladybug), Secrets, Short, rose is in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Luka was the nicest guy in Paris. Great brother, good guitarist, part of a band, and excellent grades. It was the perfect cover for the head of the Milieu, wasn't it?
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Luktober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754728
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	Two-Face

Night fell and the moon illuminated the shadows inside the dark enclosure. There were only two occupants in the room. The guy with blue highlights was sitting on a chair as his naked chest shone with every crackle of lightning.

Being the Caid of the Milieu was no big joke. His responsibilities range from taking care of his various goodfellas, to waking up in the middle of the night and moving away from the cuddles of his sweet, sweet lover, just to finish an idiot off. 

Luka took his guitar from beside him to play it as a way to calm himself down. The guy flinched at every action he did. 

“No need to be scared,” he smiled the best he could. “I’m not going to kill you.” 

The sigh of relief was resounding as the guy continued to tremble. Forcing himself to be silent as he closed his mouth. 

“Now,” strumming his guitar he hummed. “Did you really provide our information to the Bratva?” 

The guy shook his head profusely. Luka continued to hum as he imagined the voice of his love. 

“I’ve heard from my own sister that it was you though.”

The guy whimpered and continued to shake his head, tears running down the sides of his face. 

“Are you lying to me?” He released a powerful strum that was designed to be loud enough to be heard around the silent room. “You know that I _hate_ liars, right?” 

The guy whimpered as he choked.

Finally standing up, Luka decided he no longer wanted to do the interrogation. 

“Rose,” he called sweetly towards her sister in law who opened the door and smiled at him with a hum. 

“Are you done here, Luka?” 

“Yeah,” the Caid said as he left the room, leaving Rose to settle with the man. As Luka settled his guitar down and closed the door, he heard the man’s scream and cries one final time. 

When he arrived back to his room, he saw his muse look at him with sleepy eyes. 

“Where’d you go?” was the mumble he was asked.

Smiling, Luka answered. “Nature called.” 


End file.
